BE with Me,for Eternity
by Melissa.WolfGirl
Summary: So while reading in blood of Olympus about Nico's shadow travel with Athena Parthenon I saw sparks flying between Nico and here's what I think could have also happened. Story picks up when Reyna tells Nico about her Father and Family History.Rated T for cussing. Enjoy. Do tell me how it ek in for full summary :)


Hey Guys! Ok I don't know what came over me but I was just reading summary of HoO-Blood Of Olympus(As I haven't read the book yet :'( ) So while reading about Nico's shadow travel with Athena Parthenon I saw sparks flying between Nico and Reyna. So here's what I think could have also happened.  
Story picks up when Reyna tells Nico about her Father and Family History.

Rated T for cussing. Enjoy. Do tell me how it was….

**Be With Me,For Eternity.**

Replay-The trio which included Reyna, Nico Di Angelo &amp; a bat swinging, ready to fight Coach Gleeson Hedge shadow traveled to Buford, California. While Nico and Coach got to zippy mart, Reyna stayed behind to watch the camp. Hedge goes to write letters while Reyna and Nico talk. She tells Nico about her Father and Family History. In return Nico tells her about his relationship with his father and that cheered her up a little.

One Shot!

**#Nico's POV**

I sighed with relief when I saw a small smile on Reyna's face. Past few days, she had done a lot for me. More than anyone had. To see her so sad hurt my heart like hell. I didn't know why but I wanted to make her happy. She deserved to be happy after all those things she had faced in her life. I turned back as I heard someone approaching. I quickly took out my Stygian Rod and held it firmly in my hands. A tall guy with Roman camp's T-shirt approached them.

"Bryce."I looked at Reyna. Reyna nodded her head as in greeting Bryce but her movements were stiff and her lips were pressed in a thin line. _Oh! Her luscious red lips… Nico! Focus!_ I mentally shook my head.

"Oh, if it isn't for our former praetor! Glad to see you, Rey. I see you've been making some new friends." Was this the same guy Reyna had talked to me about earlier? She had told me about someone named Bryce, who was literally Octavian's slave. He would do anything on Octavian's command. What did he mean by former praetor? Was Octavian the praetor now? I looked at Reyna for confirmation. "Yes, he is" she spoke softly, answering both of my questions. I was staring at her when I heard bones clanking on the ground. I knew this sound well, too well. It was the marching of soldiers, of _dead_ soldiers. Reluctantly, I pulled my eyes away from Reyna and saw that there were small troops of some soldiers wearing red coats. Now, if you don't know how they looked then just imagine a zombie. Then after that imagine some parts of zombie's skin worn off and hanging loosely around their face and shriveled hands. The blackened decayed skin and the red coats just add much more needed grossness to it. And the smell that they gave off didn't help at all. Even though I ha spent some time with such guys in Underworld, I still felt nauseous at their sight.

I looked up to Reyna to see her face slightly green and a disgusted expression on her face. It was so funny to see her so disgusted that I almost laughed. She looked _glared_ at me.

"It ain't funny Di Angelo. Do something! You are son of the Hades! For Bellona's sake!"

"Uh? Huh, yeah…." I started to focus on the ground and the bodies that lay beneath it. With enough concentration I could raise the dead just like hazel could pop out metals from the Earth. Just when I started gaining focus, I heard someone singing Battlefield of Jordan Sparks in a terrible voice_. Just great timing, Coach! _I opened my eyes and saw two other demigods behind him.

"Coach watch out!" I called but was late. The two demigods grabbed Coach from behind and twisted his hands at his back.

"What do you want, Bryce?" Reyna asked in her cold voice. I looked in her eyes and found anxiety&amp; fear. But what gave me confidence was her determination. She was trying to formulate a plan. She was buying time for me to do something and I was here doing nothing as Lady Bellona's girl took charge of the situation. _Just great, Nico! So much for being a man!_

"What do I want?" that stupid Bryce laughed hysterically. "Oh, Reyna! What I want is to see you behind those bars." he took a step forward at us and I couldn't help but growl. He kept blabbering something about killing me and Coach. He warned he'll torture coach to death or something like that. I had tuned him out long back. I was ready to attack, bring my soldiers from the earth unexpectedly when I heard him taunting Rey about her past. I quickly looked to her face to see that her strong 'I don't care' façade literally dropped. I saw as tears filled in her eyes but she was too brave to let them spill.

That's it! That stupid Bryce had hurt Reyna. No one, I repeat NO ONE messes with my Reyna! I didn't know what took over me next. Everything happened so fast I am not sure Rey had enough time to even blink once.

I was so blinded by Bryce that I forgot to guard my emotions. Waves of anger, guilt, madness, anxiety, and fear passed through all of those who were in 10 meter radius with me. I unleashed all those feelings which I had experienced in Tartarus. Bryce fell to the ground with the impact of force my feelings created. I felt a sudden temperature change. I was too angry to realize that it was because of me. I watched as the zombie skeletons dissolved shred by shred.

I went over to Bryce, who was by now clutching his head suffering on the ground. I punched my hand in the ground near the boy's legs to reduce some of my frustration. I was shocked and took a few steps back as I realized what was happening a few mere seconds before it happened. The Earth crack near Bryce's feet. He clung onto the dear grass for his sorry existence. His taunting words rang in my ears again. I instantly became angry.

With all the power I had left, I summoned my energy and chanted in the spiritual language of ancient Greece. Within minutes, Bryce body started turning translucent and he was pulled into Tartarus where all the evil forces existed.

I didn't care that he didn't deserve to die. He had hurt Reyna. He deserved pain. _Reyna_. What must she be thinking of me? Had I terrified her? Was she going to hate me? No, I couldn't live if she did. With fear clawing my heart out I slowly turned back towards Reyna.

"Nico…"She whispered softly like she was afraid like her loud voice pissing me off. Was that it? Was she afraid of me? Oh no...Reyna please don't… My thoughts were frantic. I looked in her eyes to give her assurance that didn't need to be afraid of me. I gazed in her eyes to find a little fear but more anxiety, Anxiety for what? Was she anxious for me? Before I could get my hopes too high she asked softly, "Nico, what was that? How did? How did you do that?"

This is it! She was terrified of me and didn't want to see my face again. "Rey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to terrify you. Please don't leave me. I promise I will never ever do that. Please don't hate me." I pleaded/begged her moving close to her. She cocked her head to a side.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly. What? She saw me killing a guy, cracking open a piece of earth and what she asks is than am I ok? I snickered.

"Hey, what's so funny?"She asked with a frown and a cute little smile. I smiled and before I could reply, my head ached suddenly. I stumbled forwards. "Nico, are you ok?" Reyna asked holding my hand, her voice filled with concern. She sat me on a nearby rock. "Nico are you ok? Should I get you something? Here, take this." she said giving me some nectar and an ambrosia cube to nibble on.

"Thanks…" I said weakly. "Just stay here with me." I pleaded her.

"Nico…"She breathed my name. She took my face in her palms and made me look up into her eyes. "Nico, I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You are too important to me." My heart skipped a bit when I heard that. Ok, I had realized that my feelings for Reyna were of Love. I loved her. But I was scared that she won't feel the same way. But what she said now gave me a little courage to confess my feelings. I looked around the place. WE were in a desert type place, a long crack in the earth made by me a few feet far. Coach-he was unconscious from the impact. I hadn't expected such type of place to confess my feelings but it was either now or never. I took a deep breathe and calmed my nerves. I took Reyna's hands from my place and held them in my hands. "Reyna, I have wanted to tell you something for a quiet sometime now. I know that it's not a perfect time or place for it but...Ok, fine. I'll say it! Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano I love you and I want to spend all the time in my life with you. You are the only one who brings out the real me. I can talk to you for endless hours and never get tired of it. Reyna, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I looked at her… She smiled her loving smile.

"Nico, I don't know what to say except I love you too…" With that said she pulled me closer to her and without wasting time I kissed her. I didn't know how much time we were kissing, confessing our love but we broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. I saw Reyna blush for the first time in her life…and by god it suited her perfectly.

"Looks like you guys are going to have a good lecture, young ones…" Coach said, swinging his bat and eyeing me dangerously…

GULP GULP GULP!

-Thank You-

Ok guys, how was it? Too cheesy? Boring ?You can admit it… its my first one-shot and that too on HoO… Please review and do tell me if you want me too continue this story.

Signing of,

Nico's Melissa(blush blush)


End file.
